The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit heat dissipation devices, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package lid that has high thermal conductivity inserts for alleviating thermal hot spots from semiconductor devices.
The semiconductor industry has seen tremendous technological advances in recent years that have permitted dramatic increases in circuit density and complexity, as well as equally dramatic increases in power consumption and package sizes.
Present semiconductor technology now permits single-chip and multi-chip microprocessors with many millions of transistors, operating at speeds of tens (or even hundreds) of MIPS (millions of instructions per second), to be packaged in relatively small, air-cooled semiconductor device packages. Because semiconductor devices (also referred to as microprocessors) and other related components are designed with increased capabilities and increased speed, additional heat is generated from these components.
As packaged units and semiconductor device sizes shrink, the amount of heat energy given off by a component for a given unit of surface area is also on the rise. The majority of the heat generated by a component, such as a semiconductor device for example, must be removed from the component in order to keep the component at an acceptable or target operating temperature. If the heat generated is not removed from the component, the heat produced can drive the temperature of the component to levels that may result in early failure of the component.
High end server products continue to improve system performance by using multi-core semiconductor devices. The high power densities in the core areas may generate local hot spots across the semiconductor device. Elevated temperatures impact the reliability and performance of the semiconductor device. The temperature in the semiconductor device including local hot spots in the semiconductor device cores must be managed to attain the desired reliability and performance.